


Escaping Detection

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Although they’re trying to hide their relationship, Ryo is bemused that the rest of the squad don’t seem to have noticed anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written or my own prompt ‘FAKE, Any, It should be harder than this to keep secrets from other detectives,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo is simultaneously relieved, amused, and horrified; surely it should be way harder than this to keep secrets from the rest of the squad. After all, they’re detectives, they’re supposed to be observant, to pick up on the smallest of clues, piecing them together to find the truth. It’s what they’re trained to do, but…

When he and Dee had taken their relationship to the next level, finally becoming lovers, Ryo had been terrified their friends would find out, that someone would let their secret slip to the chief, and that they’d be assigned to other partners. He’d worried constantly for the first month, yet as far as he could tell, no one had a clue, not even JJ, who was still throwing himself bodily at Dee at every opportunity, as if nothing had changed.

For Ryo, everything’s changed. He’s finally stopped fighting the side of himself that he’d kept buried for so long, and he’s honestly happy with Dee. He knows Dee’s happy too, because he takes every opportunity to tell Ryo so, when he’s not demonstrating his pleasure in a more direct way. Even thinking about that makes Ryo’s cheeks heat up, and Dee smirks at him, but still their colleagues are oblivious.

Dee’s behaviour around the squad room remains the same; he still flirts outrageously with Ryo, and Ryo still rebuffs his advances. To outward appearances, it’s business as usual, except it’s not.

Ryo’s glad no one’s noticed, it just doesn’t say much for their detecting skills.

The End


End file.
